Blowout preventers (BOPs) are used in hydrocarbon drilling and production operations as a safety device that closes, isolates, and seals the wellbore. Blowout preventers are essentially large valves connected to the wellhead and comprise closure members that seal and close the well to prevent the release of high-pressure gas or liquids from the well. One type of blowout preventer used extensively in both low and high-pressure applications is a ram-type blowout preventer. A ram-type blowout preventer uses two opposed closure members, or rams, disposed within a specially designed housing, or body. The blowout preventer body has a bore aligned with the wellbore. Opposed cavities intersect the bore and support the rams as they move into and out of the bore. A bonnet is connected to the body on the outer end of each cavity and supports an operator system that provides the force required to move the rams into and out of the bore.
Ram-type blowout preventers are often operated using pressurized hydraulic fluid to control the position of the closure members relative to the bore. The flow of hydraulic fluid to the rams is controlled via one or more control pods of the blowout preventer. The control pod provides an electrical interface for operation of the blowout preventer from a drilling platform or other surface location. The control pod may be modularized to facilitate pod testing and service by allowing individual replacement and/or testing of each module. The control pod generally includes an electronics package (MUX module) and a hydraulics module (MOD module). The MUX module provides electrical communication with surface systems and electrically activated solenoid valves. The solenoid valves control flow of hydraulic fluid to hydraulic pilot valves of the MOD module.
The MUX and MOD modules are coupled by a number of hydraulic connectors through which pressurized fluid flows between the modules.